Billboards are structures typically used to display graphics, menus, or other information in outdoor locations. These billboards may be free-standing (e.g., along highways, roads, etc.) or installed on other structures (e.g., on the side of a building, on top of a stadium, on the side of a truck, etc.). During daylight hours, the sign can be visible without any additional lighting structures.
Traditional billboards usually measure 14 feet by 48 feet and contain lighting structures installed on the front of the billboard structure that are directed toward the sign in order to light the sign and improve its visibility, for example, during nighttime hours or bad weather conditions.
With new technology, lighting systems, such as the LED, have been introduced.
In view of the prior aft, there remains a need for an LED billboard system that can easily and conveniently be attached to pre-existing and future billboard structures.